


Bloody Nightmares (literally)

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, some dreams are more pleasant than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Nightmares (literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).



> Originally written for [](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/profile)[**rillalicious**](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/) at the 2010 [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)**hp_halloween** drabble exchange where she prompted me with "comfort after a nightmare." I believe I might have twisted that prompt just a wee bit.

**Title:** Bloody Nightmares (literally)  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Neville Longbottom  
 **Word Count:** 200 exactly  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Spanking, blood, fantasies, UST  
 **Summary:** After the war, some dreams are more pleasant than others.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for [](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/profile)[**rillalicious**](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/) at the 2010 [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_halloween**](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/) drabble exchange where she prompted me with "comfort after a nightmare." I believe I might have twisted that prompt just a wee bit.

Bloody Nightmares (literally) by Luvscharlie

The moonlight shone down, making the shadows of the Romanian forest seem all the more mysterious. Neville pushed against the tree, fingers digging into the bark, trousers down around his knees, arse pushed out just so. Charlie's cock was standing at attention, so eager to part Neville's plump arse cheeks and drive home to completion.

Charlie's hand came up, landing with a sharp smack, and leaving behind a perfectly formed red hand-print that made Neville yip in surprise. God, he loved that sound. He brought his hand up again and—

_Kerthwap_

The beautiful dream was broken and Charlie's nose exploded in bloody agony.

"Oh! Charlie! Oh, god. I'm so—Oh, I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to—" Nevile sprang from the bed and rushed for the loo, coming back with a dampened flannel in his hand. Charlie let out a yip similar to the one Neville had made in his dream when the flannel was clamped down none too gently over his injured nose.

"Merlin," Nevile said with a sigh. "I wish these nightmares would stop. That's the third time this week."

Charlie dabbed at his nose. "At least this time you didn't kick. My boys are grateful."


End file.
